Truth or Dare
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: <html><head></head>The gang hold a slumber party at Beck's RV and everyone becomes stuck into a game of spin the bottle. Truths become more and more personnel and dares more dangerous. Especially when secrets start pouring out. Beck/Tori Cat/Andre Robbie/Cat etc etc ;</html>
1. Summary

_**Truth or Dare**_

_**Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Jade have a sleepover. Soon everyone is engaged in a game of spin the bottle. There a lot of truths and one or two dares… answers and actions that could change and destroy relationships for the gang.**_

_**Pairings: Beck/Tori, Beck/Jade, Cat/Andre etc.. ;)**_

_**Chapter 1 coming sometime this week :D**_


	2. Already getting personnal

**Chapter one is HERE! :D**

Truth or Dare

Cat was the last to arrive at Beck's RV for the group sleepover. She wandered in to find the rest of the group laying out their multicoloured sleeping bags, the music loud but tolerable.

"Hey Cat, we're getting ready for a game of truth of dare!" Tori grinned as Cat bounced over to her and unrolled her sleeping bag.

"Oh I love games!"

Cat sat down on her loud, fuchsia sleeping bag with an overly animated smile. Beck stumbled over the pillows and blanket with a tray of cream soda.

"You're beverages ladies and gents" He sat the glasses own to each of his friends and crossed his legs.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Jade ran her hand through her blue streaked hair with a bored look.

Andre held up an empty soda bottle proudly.

"I got the bottle"

"Let's do this" Beck shifted as Jade sat down next to him.

Robbie spun the bottle and everyone tensed as it began to slow. Cat let out an excited giggle as it gradually came to a halt in front of Robbie and after the second spin…Jade.

"Ohh you're truth or daring Jade!" Cat clapped her hands together.

Jade let out a strangled groan "Kill me."

Robbie made an 'O' shape, immediately taking offence.

"Robbie just ask her?" Andre rubbed his forehead impatiently.

"Ok. Jade, truth or dare" Robbie challenged.

Jade fiddled with a strand of hair idly. "Dare."

Robbie pondered. What could he possibly get Jade to do… She'd most likely do anything…

"Just give the girl a dare!" Rex ordered.

"Hey, I'm thinking!" Robbie retorted angrily. "Right, Jade."

"Yeah" Jade looked very uninterested.

"Kiss Rex on the cheek or lick the wall"

"Ohh I like this dare…" Rex stated flirtatiously.

Beck and Tori raised their eyebrows.

Jade looked around the circle before smirking and jumping to her feet. She strolled over to a bland part of the wall and dragged her tongue up it. Cat winced and Beck shook his head.

"Thanks" Beck said.

"Easy choice" Jade smiled at Rex.

Robbie's mouth hung open, identical to Rex.

"I am offended" Rex said.

Jade smiled again and winked at him with a smirk. _As if I'd ever kiss a puppet. _

"Let's continue" Andre laughed, leaning across the circle to playfully punch Robbie in the arm.

Cat took the bottle in her fingers and spun it, the bottle whirling round the circle, everyone tensing with curiosity and excitement. The bottle began to slow and pointed straight at Tori, then at Cat.

"Ok Cat. Truth or Dare?" Tori grinned mischievously.

Cat tapped her bottom lip, emitting animated giggles as she pondered the 50-50 question.

"Ok! Truth!" Cat decided finally.

Tori went straight in with the question.

"Which of the guys in here have you ever had a crush on…?"

Jade's eyes widened and she aimed a pointed look at Cat.

"Oh that's easy" Cat giggled with an embarrassed smile "Andre."

Jade's shoulders relaxed and her expression melted to a smug warmth. Tori covered up a chuckle as she saw Andre's face light up with fascination and embarrassment.

"Seriously?"

"When we first met. Only for a bit though" Cat confessed shyly.

Beck, Tori and Jade all exchanged glances.

"Right here we go again…" Beck spun the bottle this time.

It spun and spun, everyone watching it carefully. The game was already beginning to get interesting. The bottle eventually stopped on Cat, then, when spun again, Tori.

"Ooooh…Ok Tori, truth or dare?" Cat asked.

"Ummm, Truth. I'm scared of your dares!" Tori grinned.

_I got a special truth in mind for Tori…_ Cat thought.

"Right. Who, out of Beck and Andre, would you date?"

The room fell into silence.


	3. It just gets weird from now on

Tori looked around the circle at the impatient faces. Andre and Beck had both adopted poker faces so there was no way of telling what they were thinking, apart from the fact that they were watching her intently. Cat was biting her lip, bouncing slightly, Robbie had leant towards her from across the circle with an impatient look and jade was scowling threateningly. Tori swallowed a small lump in her throat. They were both close friends to her so what was she supposed to say? _I know who I would probably choose…Beck…Dammit! I can't think that, he's my friend and I can't answer with that because Jade would behead me or something…But I can't lie and say Andre, he's my friend, it could make things awkward…Beck's my close friend too though! It would make it awkward either way…HELP ME. _Just when Tori was starting to think she would have to embrace honesty, the door bell sounded. _Yes! Pizza guy to the rescue!_

"I'll get it!" Tori broke the silence, jumping up to answer the door.

She excepted the pizza from the young delivery guy and handed him the money, setting the pizza down in the middle of the circle.

"Tori, we're waiting…" Jade smirked, rubbing her palms together.

"Uhhh…"

"I like pizza!" Beck cut across, opening up the pizza box and taking out a slice "Why don't we take a break and dig in?"

The relief flooded through Tori, her whole body feeling lighter as she was released from the pressure of having to answer. She mouthed thanks at Beck and he simply winked at her.

When the pizza had been consumed, everyone settled down again, except for Jade who left the RV to use the toilet in Beck's parents house.

"Right, Andre is asking Beck!" Tori stated as the bottle stopped for the second time.

"Alright Beck, Truth or Dare?" Andre challenged.

Beck seemed fearless as he finished chewing and dusted of the crumbs on his hands. "Dare"

Andre clapped his hands together and leant forward. "I dare you to prank Jade"

Everyone's eyes widened and Tori suppressed a laugh.

"Whoa, seriously? What kind of prank?" Beck questioned quickly, feeling slightly nervous.

How was he supposed to prank Jade without her flipping out on him? What was he even supposed to do to prank her?

"How about you scare her, She's going to come back in a few minutes" Tori suggested.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, blowing out his cheeks. Was this really a good idea? What would Jade's reaction be?

"Fine" Beck sighed, getting up and standing up against the wall beside the door.

"I can hear her coming" Robbie whispered.

Jade's footsteps grew louder as she walked up to the RV door, her heels clicking over the driveway. Beck took a deep breath, composing himself for an explosion after he attempted to shock Jade. Jade went to pull open the door and step inside when a bellow erupted from inside the RV. Jade's heart spasmed and she stumbled back with a shrill screech of horror. Beck had sprung out in front of her with a tremendous shout. Jade's hair had fallen over her face in a tousled mess, mouth agape.

"What the- BECK!" Jade screamed.

Beck raised his eyebrows at the others. This was their fault.

"They dared me" Beck raised up his hands.

The awkwardness of the situation caused Andre and the others to crack into a chorus of sniggers that earned a death glare from Jade that could've killed. Beck had a hard biting down the smile that had become visible across his face. Jade glared at him and stalked back inside the RV. She sat across the room on the couch.

"Jade…" Beck tried coming back in to sit next to Tori again.

"Whatever. Go ahead and sit next to Vega" Jade snapped, sulkily.

Tori snorted quietly and Beck rolled his eyes at Jade's incapability to take a joke or even just except him sitting with another girl. After Andre had calmed down, he spun the bottle and it hit Tori who had to ask Andre truth or dare.

"Okay Andre, truth or dare?" Tori pressed with a mischievous grin.

"Hit me a truth girl!" Andre challenged, smiling.

"What would you rather do, never do any music EVER again…or eat your own thumbs"

"Oh that's easy"

"Seriously, you'd eat your own thumbs?"

"For music I would" Andre held up his head proudly.

"I would" Jade mumbled in the corner.

"Anyway…" Beck said, taking the bottle in hand.

Again and again the bottle span around. Jade eventually agreed to join in again after several looks from Beck that watered down her anger. She sat back on his other side and participated in the many other dares and truths that got more increasingly weird by the second. Maybe it was the sugar that cat had provided in the form of thousands of gummy sweets.

"Okay well my most embarrassing moment was when I was little and I shaved off my eyebrow…well actually that might've been my brother…he got my dad's razor and shaved…or did he take off his own eyebrows…"

"My dream is to have a very creative and unexplainable death…"

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Why do you always think I'm kidding? If I'm going to go, I want to go out with a bang. Well maybe not literally…"

"Trina had this weird thing when we were younger where we dared each other to eat worms. I kind of ended up shoving them in her mouth when she called me ugly…""Rex slaps me" "Yeah we know Robbie…we know"

Eventually everyone was getting rather bored and Cat was picking her brain for a fresh idea to keep the party atmosphere going. Soon enough, she had had an idea and the very thought of it was making her squirm excitedly where she was sitting between Robbie and Andre now.

"Hey guys, why don't we play a game of spin the bottle? Whoever the bottle lands on, one has to kiss the other!"

Everyone exchanged looks. Jade's eyes had widened considerably.

"Wait! Wait!" Andre piped up. "What if it's guy to guy…or girl to girl?"

"Oh we can skip those" Cat shrugged innocently and picked up the bottle.

"Wait! Can I lay down one rule first…" Jade interrupted.

"Jade…" Beck began.

"I just want to highlight that…"

Jade was silence as Beck placed a finger over her lips.

"Shh, It's only a game" Beck couldn't help smiling as she fixed him with a moody glare. "Right let's get started"


	4. Don't be shy

Cat spun the bottle and the atmosphere in the RV reached a new high. Everyone was tense. Who was going to kiss who? Jade's eyes were burning into the bottle, wishing it away from Beck. When it began to slow, everyone drew in a breath simultaneously. Jade heaved an audible sigh of relief when it halted in front of Robbie.

"Ha! As if one of them chicks is gonna agree to kiss you!" Rex antagonised.

"Uh! Wha- You don't know that?" Robbie retorted in an offended shout.

Andre rubbed his temples.

"Just put the puppet down Robbie"

"He's not a puppet!"

"Robbie! Just put Rex down behind you?" Tori suggested softly but firmly.

Rex didn't protest and Robbie reluctantly put his down behind him as Tori spun the bottle to determine who he would kiss. Jade folded her arms and legs. The bottle finally stopped on Cat.

"Ohh! I wonder who I'm kissing!" Cat applauded excitedly.

Tori laughed quietly and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Cat, you're kissing Robbie" Beck informed her with a smile.

Cat didn't seem fazed by this information and turned to face Robbie. Robbie felt his cheeks burn. What sort of a kiss would it be? Was he supposed to show he was looking forward to it? What was he supposed to do afterwards? What was the expected reaction?

Robbie didn't have much time before Cat got impatient and wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck. Cat pressed her lips to his and parted them, moving her lips steadily. Robbie replied a bit eagerly, surprised at the type of kiss. He had just expected a peck on the lips but this was a definite surprise. Andre was clapping whilst Beck wolf whistled with a goofy grin, exchanging looks with Tori with Jade sitting there looking only slightly amused. After a good 10 seconds, Cat pulled away with a content but otherwise unreadable expression whilst Robbie was left with his eyes closed, reeling from the kiss. Everyone looked around awkwardly for a second.

"Okay!" Tori took the bottle and gave it a good spin.

The tension rose again as Jade glared at the bottle and everyone wondered who would be next. The bottle dramatically came to a halt in front of Andre. Cat giggled. Andre rose his eyebrows, surprised. It would either be Tori or Jade. He spun it again without a word and everyone tried not to scream, laugh or gasp when it landed on Jade. Jade's eyes widened, not knowing what to think. Andre had the most shocked expression. Would Jade go through with it? It was just a game…

"Beck, do you mind? For the sake of the stupid game?" Jade sighed, appearing bored.

Tori didn't buy it and was smirking behind Beck, knowing Jade was probably as nervous as Andre looked. Beck nodded with a smile, he didn't seem to care. After all he trusted his girlfriend.

"All right let's get this over with" Jade breathed.

Andre was still bewildered and was now even more perplexed that Jade was making the first move. Jade hesitantly moved in and Andre met her halfway. Everyone else watched intently and Jade eventually closed her eyes. Neither one really knew what to do. Should they part their lips? Jade felt a strong confliction as she decided to just go on and get it over with, feeling a strong sense of guilt. Andre cautiously followed her lead. After 8 seconds Jade broke away and didn't say a word, leaning against Beck's shoulder with her arms folded. Andre looked as if he'd just disembarked a scary rollercoaster. Cat bit her lip trying not to smile. What a sleepover this was turning out to be.

"Let's continue shall we" Jade said simply.

Robbie spun the bottle, having recovered from before and watched it as it slowed.

In front of Beck.

Jade shot up into a sitting position.

She took it and spun it violently, almost sending it into the wall. She glared at it with a burning gaze and her eyes almost popped out as it stopped in front of Tori.

"Time for a break?" She jumped to her feet.

Beck gently tugged her back down beside him.

"Just a game" He reminded with a sigh.

"But-"

Tori placed a hand on Beck's shoulder and beck cupped one of her cheeks. They brought their lips together and softly kissed. After a few seconds they were following each other's lead, moving their lips experimentally. Jade looked as if she had the strength to punch through metal. Andre was grinning and Cat had descended into a fit of giggles. Robbie was clapping. Tori tried to block out the dangerous thoughts in her head that threatened to overwhelm her as she kissed Beck and he kissed back. Beck tried to ignore his heart thumping a little faster than normal.

Suddenly, after a long 10 seconds, someone had grabbed Tori by the collar and she choked away from Beck.

"Don't push it Vega" Jade hissed venomously.


End file.
